Soulmate series: Paul-An Orphan Imprint
by Because I'm bored
Summary: Telitha Gray comes home from Iraq at the age of 19, she doesn't know what to expect. She was adopted by the Clearwater's at the age of 5 when a fire claimed the lives of her mother, father and brother. She never wanted to leave the army but was honourably discharged when she took two bullets. When she gets imprinted on what will she gets imprinted on? Will her walls be broken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Coming Home.

I sat on the plane with my army buddies waiting to go home. I'm Telitha Gray 18 and the adoptive daughter of Sue and Harry Clearwater. I was rescued from a house fire that claimed my father, mother and brother's lives. Since then I had become a emotionless shell. I got on with Leah and Seth and pretended to be alright. But on the inside I was dead. I liked punk and metal music, Painting and running. This got my mind off things id rather not think about.

As we landed I saw Leah and Seth smiling by a truck. I smiled. I had my army jacket and boots on and then some green coloured leggings and my back pack. As I walked up to them I saw Seth smiling so much I thought his face would crack and leah giving me a small smile which I knew meant 'thank god you're ok and I'm really happy you're back!' an old buddies came up to me and slung an arm round me as we walked.

"Hi Leah, hi Seth." I greeted.

"Hey Telitha glad you're back." Leah said hugging me. David just stared at us.

"You have a lot to be proud of! Took two bullets for our department nearly died." I sighed as they looked shocked.

"Only just got back why don't you just tell them about my near death experiences."

"Sorry I'll leave you to it." He waved good bye. I swear to god I could kill him. The last time I had seen them was Harry's funeral. I was aloud a week off but then our department had several bombs planted and I was the only one capable of disarming them so I didn't even get a week to recover from the news.

"So you're a hero then?" Seth asked smiling. He always was a good kid.

"Just doing my job." I said looking at the ground.

"Well lets get home mom has been excited to see you again." Leah said leading me to the truck.

"So you guys have changed huh." I said awkwardly.

"Well a lot of things have happened since you left. Anyway what was the militarily like?" Leah asked.

"It was nice fighting for our country but I can't wait to sleep in a proper bed." I said yawning. They laughed. "You spend two years on a pull out bed and then we'll see who laughing!" I said trying to be serious when I kept yawning.

"You sound very threatening while yawning!" He said sarcastically at me. I rolled my eyes and by the time we got home it was 10PM. To say I was tired would be an understatement! As I got in I was pulled into a hug from Sue. I smiled as she lead me to my room. I collapse on my bed. Just thinking about the three years made me sleepy. I was a SFC, which stands for sergeant first class. I was promoted a year after service. Because I was in the grade E-7 I was in total payed $3271.50 for my 3 years of service. I would be able to start a new life but not just yet I was still debating wether or not to go back in. A little while later I drifter to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

when I woke up it was only 4:30 Am I got up made myself some breakfast, did the washing up and then got dressed. I got my favourite falling in reverse top, cropped jeans and some Zombie trainers. Then I got my heart necklace my mother got me for my fourth birthday and a pair of pentagram star earrings. I got my running play list up before I unlocked the door and started my jog.

I didn't realise how long I'd been until I got a phone call from Leah.

"Hey what's up?" I said cheerily.

"Don't 'whats up' me! Where are you it's 7Am!"

"Oh I started my morning work out early. Well I set out here at half past six but time flies by. I'm coming back now." She muttered that I was stupid for being up this early but then hung up. I jogged back not before bumping into a mini hulk. "Ow!" I said rubbing my head. I looked up and met his eyes and his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No. No. No... Shit!" He said. "Who are you?"

"Telitha Gray." I said. Wait why the fuck did I answer him?! Damn! "Who are you?"

"Paul Lahote." I recognise that name.

"You was at Harry's funeral weren't you." He nodded. "I'm his and Sue's adopted daughter I was there but I got pulled away because of something important."

"What's more important than your dads funeral?!" I got pissed.

"You know what I took two bullets for this country I don't need to take this crap!" He looked confused. "and that important this is that if I didn't get back to Iraq and disable them bombs then possibly about 20 lives would be lost in my base alone. I wish I could have been there but I would have had unnecessary blood on my hands!"

"Wait you was in the army." I nodded. "So your who Seth was on about on was coming home."

"Well I need to get home before Leah kills me." I brushed my hair out of my eyes and walked past him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The letter

As I got in I saw Leah looking pissed as hell at me. Ok well I've spent the last three years doing that so I can't get out of the habit straight away. "Hey." I said smiling. I knew this was pissing her off more.

"What the fuck were you doing?! You could have gotten hurt this early in a morning!" I smiled.

"But I carry a gun in my waist band for self defence where ever I go." She rolled her eyes.

"By the way this came for you." She said handing me a letter with the bald eagle on the front. Oh god this will be the military. I opened it up and red the letter.

_Dear Miss Telitha Clearwater Gray, _

_We are writing to ask for your presence at a honours evening soon. We will be expecting you to receive the service and the protection medal due to your outstanding time in Iraq. The date will be the 22nd of May and will take play at the recruitment Centre in Washington DC. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your commanding officer._

I don't do formal events. I don't do praise. I certainly don't like attention. I fold it back up and walked into the kitchen. Where Leah and Seth looked like they were in hailing the table while Sue was cooking. It was comical the way they all turned to me at once.

"Who was the letter from, Tee?" Sue asked, most people called me Tee.

"From the Military." I said calmly making a cup of coffee.

"Saying..." Leah said.

"They want me to receive some medals. No big deal." I said taking a sip.

"Good for you! I'm proud of you!" Sue said hugging me.

"I'm not going." I said walking up to my room to get changed.

"Why?! You took two bullets!" Seth said looking confused.

"Don't like presentations. Don't like rewards. Don't like formal events." I found another letter on the side that also said my name on it but it was open. I picked it up and looked inside... She's still alive!

The letter was from my sister who left for boarding school a year before the fire. Why had nobody told me. She asked to meet up and listed a number I can call to phone up. I turned to Sue who looked guilty.

"Why didn't you give me this letter?" I asked in a pained voice. "My remaining blood family is alive, and I didn't even know!"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you too forget us." She said.

"There is nothing you can do that will make me forget you. This is the closure I need that reassurance that I'm not the only member of the Gray family left. The person who can bring life back to my heart. I love you guys so much but I need to see her." I said.

"I understand."

"after this meeting I may never want to see her again. I just need to know that's she's healthy." She nodded and I hugged her. I went up stairs and got changed from my work out clothes after a cold shower. I dialled her number.

_"Hello?"_

_"hi Amy. It's Telitha." _She squealed.

_"It's been to long sister. How have you been?" _

_"Theres a lot to tell you but Id rather do it in person." _

_"Ok when and where do you wanna meet up? I'm in Forks right now." _When I herd that I was about to explode.

_"I'm in La Push the reservation. A family adopted me. So why don't I pick you up out side the diner in forks tomorrow and then we'll go to first beach to talk." _She laughed_. _

_"Sure about noon." _

_"Sure. See you later." _

_"Bye Tee."_

I planned my outfit for tomorrow and then went down stairs. They all turned to me.

"She's in forks. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." See that I didn't want to talk they all dropped the subject.

Time to face the music...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I got up to the sound of my alarm at 5AM. It was 'like it like that' by hot chelle Rae. It's the only remotely girly band I like. Again I got dressed had breakfast and went for a run making sure I was back for 7am. I changed into my cloths for my meeting with Amy. I was nervous to say the least. I really hated the fact that I'm now 19 and she never got in touch. I get it she's 21 but still.

I walked down stairs to see use cooking a lot of breakfast since I had all ready eaten I just got a glass of juice. "Morning," I said smiling. She shook her head.

"I don't see how you can be awake and ready at 5am, it's impossible for Leah and Seth." She said smiling. Then her smile dipped. "You're meeting your sister today aren't you?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Unfortunately." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"She's not tried to contact me in 14 years why should I give her a chance?" I said staring at my cup.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." She said. I don't see how she could be so optimistic about everything. I smiled.

"Thanks but you guys will always be my family." I said. "Right I'm going to get changed into something nice to show off a bit. I mean my life's awesome." I walked into my room and picked up my phone and walked to the diner we agreed on meeting in.

I recognised her instantly. She had a dress on, some super hero shoes and the gold bracelet mom gave her. She also had a tattoo on her wrist like me. When we was little we agreed to get matching tattoos. Hers had 'be brave' on it and mine had 'believe' written on. She saw me and walked up to me and hugged me. I wasn't a hugger but returned the hug. She smiled and we sat down.

"So Amy how've you been?" I asked.

"Nothing much set up a few beauty salons nothing much. What about you?"

"Just got out of the military." I said staring at my drink.

"You always wanted to do that. Or I remember when you was four you wanted to travel all over the world."

"Well after the fire I became almost emotionless. Well apart from one emotion... Sadness." I said taking little sips on my frapachino. She looked shocked. "But I suppose you was seven and in boarding school so you didn't watch it happen." I felt tear rolling down my face.

"Well let's get off a depressing topic and get on a happier one. I could get you an interview soon as a detective on the front line in police work! How amazing is that?"

"wheres the job?" I asked placing the empty cup on the table.

"It's in Brooklyn. I know one of them and he says their looking for a new cop." She said. After about a hour we decided to part and go home. we promised to keep in touch.

As I walked in I saw Sue Seth and Leah talking about something. "Hey guys. I have some news." I said walking in. they gave me a sad smile.

"What is it, dear?" Sue asked.

"My sister got me a job interview as a detective/cop." I said smiling.

"In forks?" Seth said.

"No it's kinda far..." I said looking down.

"Tee where is it?" Leah asked sternly. _(A/N: Seth and Leah now know about Paul imprinting on Telitha.)_

"it's in Brooklyn." I said quietly.

"You can't go." Leah said staring at me. I was pissed because she'd never tried to control me before so why now?

"Excuse me, Leah, but I can do any thing I want to now." I said.

"You have to stay but it's not my place to tell you." She said.

"Well who ever makes me stay better come up with a reason quickly because on Friday I'm going to organise the interview and if they don't give me a good reason by then then I'm staying." I said. I'd never lost my temper with them. I went to my room to calm down and I hope that I do have a reason to stay but I need the job.

* * *

A/N: Thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reviewing 3 btw Amyjade3 helped me come up with the ideas for this story. Irl if I may add... Lol don't know why that helps but anyway please favourite, follow or review or nothing if you prefer But I helps me out a lot to see if you're likening it. Oh and I have a collection of outfits for this work and my latest one has a picture of Amy as well so you can see what the sister looked like and such but I do that for most if not all my stories so please check it out. Stay awesome.

From

Immy X. :P


End file.
